


maybe we were bulletproof but we fell victim to the fire

by arithmadick2_0 (orphan_account)



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Quintis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/arithmadick2_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've both made mistakes, but some weren't fixable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe we were bulletproof but we fell victim to the fire

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer! I don't own the show, its characters, or anything else related to it. 
> 
> This was originally based off of, "Loving you was a mistake." but I reworded it a bit. 
> 
> (I wish this was so much longer omg) 
> 
> Miserably apart Quintis is 10/10 aight.

They’d been yelling for the better part of an hour. Exchanging words about her being distant and him being an addict. His voice drops to a whisper as he steps even farther away from her.

“I’ve made a lot of mistakes, Happy, but loving you has been the worst one yet.” The words are biting, no hint of regret on his voice.

She’s taken back to the say the least. He’s said things to her before, and she’s always fired right back, but he’s never called her, _them_ , a mistake. (Really though, was he wrong?)

“Out, Doc. That’s it. We’re done.” Her tone is steely, cold. He nods, no sadness in his eyes, and leaves.

* * *

They don’t talk the next day; why would they? She’s angry. Her eyes are blazing and fists clenched. She says hi to Sylvester and high-fives Ralph to try to bring herself a sense of normalcy. (But she’s so used to him it doesn’t help much.) The rest of the team notices the shift in their relationship.

Toby’s standing by what he said. He avoids her and rolls his eyes when Paige tries to weasel out of him what’s wrong.

“I’m the shrink, not you.” Paige smiles lightly. “Talk to me if you need me to. You and Happy can fix whatever has been broken.” Toby nods even though he knows that their situation is hopeless.

“Thanks, Paige.”

* * *

It’s been four months. They’ve talked only when necessary for a case. Cabe has tried to push some sense into the pair, but Happy and Toby are both stubborn.

“This is affecting the team whether you two believe it or not. Fix it.” Walter chides them like you would a child; that’s how they’ve been acting anyway. (Saving the hard stuff, the bad breakdowns and screaming and throwing things for when they’re alone.)

“No,” Happy states, “I’m not willing to forgive him. Not after what he said- there’s no use.” It stings, but she’d say more if Toby wasn’t standing right next to her.

“Same to her.” It makes her mad but it’s no longer worth it to try with him.

“Fine. But if your fighting screws something up for Scorpion, you’re both gone. You’re both my friends, but this job puts people’s life on the line and I will not have unfocused people on this team.” Toby nods and Happy huffs out a breath and walks back to her desk. They’re still geniuses; work together like clockwork with no mistakes.

* * *

Nine months since their fight and they’ve both settled back into being apart. It relieves her, in a way. Maybe she was meant to be alone, she always had been before and she was perfectly fine. (Even though waking up without him hurts a little bit.)

* * *

He’s been ready to apologize for the past two months but he can’t bring himself to do it. (She wouldn’t forgive him anyway.) Though maybe through all this he’ll learn to deal with his issues alone; without gambling or a drink. Either way, she lost him and he lost her.

* * *

In the end, after jobs and seeing too much and more interviews and wondering if they should get back together, they don’t. There’s too much pride, too much anger that they can’t muddle through to forgive one another. It’s the one thing Happy could never build quite right, the thing that Toby couldn’t just prescribe a drug to to fix.

 


End file.
